


Poem - Songbirds

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Piano Sex, Romance, Singing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom





	Poem - Songbirds

You said that in all nine realms,  
You had never heard a voice  
Quite like mine,  
You heard me one night,  
From behind my doorway,  
Crooning to myself as I cleaned.  
Lyrics and melodies between us  
As I pinned my hair back  
And danced with shadows,  
But now I shall sing to you  
Without ever opening my mouth,  
I will meet your gaze  
And I will not cease my song.  
You are the only audience I've ever had  
That stayed after it was over,  
Who kept the sheet music  
To gaze at for himself,  
A standing ovation  
In an empty opera house.  
So lift my legs,  
Hoist me onto the piano,  
Let my ripped stockings fall  
To the floor,  
See your face reflecting  
In the polished marble,  
Your eyes soften when you hear me,  
My love,  
Make music with me--  
With my legs wrapped around you.


End file.
